Strange Beginnings
by DallasFireboy
Summary: A very short story, first story i ever wrote...


It has been about a week since I came to, Ponyville, or so they call it. I appeared her not remembering my name or where I came from. Thank god I had clothes on, but has I came to, I awoke in some town full of Ponies. A week of Ponies...

Ponies, of all the animals in the world, Ponies. I wasn't very fond of them either, I was never around them, just horses. I don't like horses, but these, Ponies, have a weird feel to them. They were all staring at me, not knowing what to do, I got up. That was a mistake.

They all started yelling and running away, wait, yelling? How can I hear yelling? I thought Ponies neigh? I seen them run in homes and just plain run away. Another weird thing is, they all looked like cartoons, I looked like a cartoon. Where am I?

I then heard one talk, "What is it?" I looked at the Ponie and it quickly hid. I called out, "Hello? Can you understand me?" I noticed other Ponies coming out. I heard another Pony, "Did it just talk?" This time, it was my turn to get freaked out, just a little though.

I looked at one of the ponies that was purple, why is a Pony purple? Thoughts went through my mind of all these, multi-coloured Ponies. Wait, why did they have symbols on their thighs? The purple one had some weird sparkle thing. I called it, "Can you understand me?" the purple Pony nodded. I then noticed it had a horn, so did other Ponies, but some others had wings, and some had nothing. Just what kind of animals are these?

After a few awkward seconds passed, I asked, "Do any of you have names?". The purple Pony spoke up, "M-m-my name is Twilight Sparkle, you?". My head started pounding, "Ugh... my... my head..." my head was rushing with thoughts, and pain. "That... name..." I dropped to my knees, holding my head, then I passed out.

A few hours later...

Iawoke yelling, "Not the Ponies!" after looking around for a bit, I realised I was in some kind of bed, with the orange sun staring at me through the window. "Noon?" I threw the blankets off, got up and walked down some stairs. I walked to the living room and seen Twilight. Something still hitting my head about that name. "Uh... what time is it?" "Noon..." She gave a lame reply, I remembered the orange sun. "Obviously..." I muttered. "What?" "Nothing, talking to myself." She gave me a weird look. "Sorry for intruding, I'll go.." "No, stay here." All I could think was, why? "Uh... ok..."

I looked outside, I seen Ponies walking about, talking, eating, playing. "Does everyone know about me?" "No, everyPONY doesn't." She sounded a little grumpy, was it because of me? "Oh... well, I guess that's good." I decided to go for a walk. "I'm gonna go outside for a while..." As I was walking towards the door my head started pounding again. "Erg... what's with these..." Twilight trotted over to me, staring. "My... head... Applejack, Rarity... ow... Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash... ugh... Pinkie Pie..." I looked at Twilight, the pain stopped. "...Twilight..." I remembered something, this was all, My Little Pony...

She looked at me, puzzled. "How do you know those names?" I stood up, rubbing my head. I looked at her, then looked away, still thinking of what to say. "A cartoon..." "What?" Still thinking of what to say. "A cartoon I watch all the time." She looked even more puzzled. "It's kind of hard to explain, this world is a show from my world. You are a show meant for little kids, girls, but girls aren't the only fans. This show is probably mostly loved by, guys." She still looked shocked. "I watch the show, I love it." She finally spoke. "You love me, us? All of the Ponies?" Looking at her, then I smiled. "Not real love, just like it alot." She looked away, then looked back. "So... I'm a cartoon?" I nodded.

She shook her head, "How? This makes no sense." I looked at her. "I'm confused too. I don't even know how I got here." I looked away, "I can't even remember my own name." I looked at the door. "Let's keep this between us, ok?" She nodded. "Good." I looked at the window, which I noticed the sun going down. "Getting dark." I heard Twilight yawn. "Go to sleep, I'll do something to occupie myself." I watched her trot off to bed. I started laughing, "What's so great about a Ponies ass?"

While walking towards the door, I wondered, where is Spike? Maybe he went to Canterlot. Yeah, that sounds reasonable. I opened the door, looked around, shrugged, then walked outside. Feeling the cold night air on my face was actually refreshing. I enjoyed this. Even though I was still in trouble, being in Ponyville and all.

It was actually quite dark out, but I could still see. I seen some Ponies, and when they seen me, they would whisper to other Ponies and to themselves. I waved at some of them, and some actually waved back. That was suprising.

Thinking of where to go, I walked around looking at things and staring at other things. This lasted about a good 2 hours. Tired, I stopped and decided to sit down and think about what to do. I realized this was the same spot I appeared at 8 hours ago, I don't really know when, just hard guessing. But it felt like time was barely moving, so slowly. "Move time, move." I muttered to myself.

I stood up, tapped my foot, looked around, stretched, then went back to the library. On the way back I noticed it was getting really dark. I walked to the library door and slowly crept inside, making sure not to be loud. I walked upstairs, seen Twilight sleeping, and found myself a blanket and pillow. Creeping downstairs, I laid on the floor and fell asleep.

A few hours again...

"Blurg... I hate sleeping on floors..." I wiped drool from my mouth. "Uh... hello?" Nopony replied. I got up, leaving the blanket and pillow still on the ground. "Hm... I wonder where she went..." I walked to the door; right as I was gonna open it, it opened. I seen Twilight. "Oh, hi Twilight." "Hi... you..." I saw some other Pony behind her. Looking more closely, I knew one, it was Applejack. "Applejack?" "Well howdy stranger." I looked even more and seen the others.

After they all came in, they attacked me with questions. I guess Twilight told them about me. First question was from Rainbow Dash, "What's on your hands?" I looked at my hands. "Uh... fingers." "Weird" Second was from Applejack, "Does ya'll have apples where you come from?" "Eeyup." I laughed to myself. She looked at me weird. "How do... never mind." Third came from Fluttershy, "Are you scared here?" "Nope." I smiled. Hoping to make the atmosphere more comfortable. The questions kept coming, to which I mostly replied with, "I don't know." The day rolled on, and after knowing more about everpony, they gave me a name, Blank. What a horrid name. Atleast I have one now. Before Pinkie Pie left, I asked her to promise me something, "No parties, please." She didn't seem mad, or sad, she just nodded with her usual smile. With a nod, they were gone.

After everyone left, it felt awkward being alone with twilight, so then I decided to go try something, something fun, I hope.

Author Notes: Uh... first time writing a story, it's really friggin' short... I'm sorry, but I never wrote a story before... if it get's good feedback, I will put up Chapter 2...


End file.
